Renesmee
by Truth.In.Life
Summary: Renesmee POV. I miss highschool without complications, without mind reading, without love. Oh well. You don't allways get what you want ADOPTED FROM Basic-bookworm
1. Proluge

Prologue

My family moves a lot, every time we move the majority of my family starts high school all over again, (not because we're not smart, actually, we're all very smart, the smartest people in whichever school room we happen to be in) but because none of them age. My mother and my father look like they're in their late teens, no matter how old they are. Maybe it would be easier to explain if I explain about every member of my family.

My family are all vampires.

My father's name is Edward Cullen, he was "adopted" by Carlisle Cullen when he was dying of Spanish influenza in 1918; he was 17 years old.

My mother's name is Isabella Cullen, (even though she's pretending to be Isabella Hale) she fell in love with my father when she was 17 and stayed human until she was 19, even though now she's sterile she gave birth to me two days before she was turned into a vampire.

My adopted grandfather's name (on my father's side) is Carlisle Cullen, even though I've asked him and the rest of my family 296 times (I've been counting) all I know about him is that he is over 300 years old.

My adopted grandmother's name (father's side again) is Esme Cullen, she was part of my namesake, all I know about her is that she committed suicide (literally, she died and everything – if you count her heart stopping as dying).

My two adopted aunts' names are Alice and Rosalie Cullen (Rosalie's pretending to be Rosalie Hale) Alice was in an asylum and was created by a vampire who was killed shortly after; she has no memories of her human life. Rosalie was a pretty girl, who was beaten by her fiancé and his friends and would have died if Carlisle hadn't "changed" her.

My two adopted uncles' names are Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, Emmett was mauled by a bear and Rosalie brought him to Carlisle so he could be saved, I don't know much more about him. Jasper has bite scars _everywhere_ but everyone refused to tell me anything about him.

That is almost it, apart from the werewolves.

Jacob Black is the leader of the pack, he's Moms best friend, and he's "imprinted" on me (I'll explain later).

Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth are the others, Quil stayed when we moved my first time and Leah took off, Seth and Embry are still with us.

And me? My name is Renesmee Cullen, I'm a half vampire.


	2. Painful Meetings

**Painful Meetings**

I hate high school. It's the bane of my boring existence. I sit there, listening to dull teachers blabber on about subjects they barely know.

Lunch was the best part. My family and I used two tables consistently. Away from everyone else in the school we currently attended.

That's where I am now, as my life is turned upside down. I didn't know it of course.

There were two new kids in school. Joan and Thomas, are twins, and were about as interesting to me as one floorboard to someone watching their favourite movie.

I had more worrying things to deal with.

'Nessie, are you sure you don't want to take sick leave?' my mother worried in a way only a mother could.

'Mom, it's getting more and more frequent, I've got to learn to deal with it.' We were talking about my mind reading capabilities, which used to be nonexistent, but now where growing. About two years ago, I read someone's mind in school. It was fleeting and very faint, but it had happened. It got worse, one or two people in close vicinity to me for a few seconds every other month turned into everyone in the school and sometimes beyond for hours at a time every week or so rapidly. It was up to the point where one of every two days was spent hearing everybody's thoughts, except my mother's.

'She will be fine, Bella.' Jacob often spoke in my defence. He was in love with me – sort of. He was perfect for me in every way, and I suppose that I should be in love too, but I wasn't. Growing up with him around, well, I just never started to think of him as anything other than a brother. He didn't care one bit, which I was happy about. And he was happy that I was happy, so he kept not caring.

'Who's the girl with the coppery hair?' The question echoed through the cafeteria, but only my family and the three people involved in the question heard it. My family had prepared itself to ignore the new boy and girl's questions about us. I had prepared too, but I looked up anyway.

Her eyes were violet. Her hair light blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. The new girl, Joan.

She smiled and I smiled back. Common courtesy. Her mind penetrated my weak defences.

…_wow, she looks nice; I hope I have a class with her…_

There was a kind mind if I ever saw it. Rebecca Taylor was answering her.

'Oh, that's Renesmee, her and Edward – the other coppery headed one – are actual brother and sister. Oh, and don't bother, Tom, if she _does_ date it's with Jacob Black. Nobody really knows wether they're together or not.' It wasn't news that people thought Jacob and I were together, I switched my attention to Thomas; he was watching me, like his sister. Also like his sister he had violet eyes. _Un_like his sister, Thomas' gaze fell when I looked back at him. I didn't drop my gaze. I don't know why I didn't lose interest; I was hoping to see his eyes again. Maybe it was boredom.

'Hey, Tom, Renesmee Cullen is staring at you.' His sister whispered to him, and I was suddenly aware of my family's gazes on me, but I ignored it completely, then forgot it when Tom's eyes met mine again. His eyes were mesmerising.

'Hi.' I mouthed, then winked and looked away.

Into the curious eyes of every member of my large family.

'Have you seen their eyes?' I asked, standing up and walking across the cafeteria to dispose of my tray. Passing the table the new boy and girl sat at I said not looking at them and still moving. 'I'm Nessie.'

I had English with Thomas.

There I sat by myself at the very back of the classroom. It was the advanced class. He came into the room and I immediately pitied him, the boys in the class jeered at him and the only clear seats were next to those very individuals. Mrs Dexler noticed that, too. 'Quiet!' she called in her usual harsh voice. 'Thomas, go sit next to Renesmee.' I sighed quietly, it was difficult to concentrate, even slightly when someone was near me. At least he wasn't going to be bullied.

Thomas sat next to me without a word, not looking at me. The lesson started and there was no change, he stared dead ahead.

Finally I had to say something.

'Hello, you're Thomas.'

'Tom.' He said without a glance at me.

'Well, _Tom_, I don't know where you come from but you are supposed to actually _look_ at someone when you are in a conversation.' I snapped.

'Look, _Renesmee_, I was given shit because _you_ talked to me.' This information was shocking, and then I noticed the malice in her classmates' minds.

…_he just waltzes in and _Renesmee Cullen_ smiles at him and every girl thinks he's great, I'm gonna…_

…_bitch! The one interesting guy around here…_

…_they're actually _talking_…_

My head spun from the anger that thickly blanketed the room. I gasped, and looked down. Unfortunately, Tom noticed.

'Are you okay?' Well at least he was looking this way.

I looked up, into those startling violet eyes. 'I'm fine… just shocked that people would do that.'

'Oh well, I'm not good at making friends, not like my sister.' I gave him a grim smile.

We lapsed into silence.

Come the end of the lesson, Mrs. Dexler spouted the usual paired homework for the week. I was usually left out due to uneven class numbers, but that was no more. I was stuck with having to arrange an out of school meeting with Tom.

Tom and I walked to the parking lot, attracting many stares.

'Do you have a car?'

'No, my sister does, not me.' I sighed, he'd have to come in Dad's car. Jasper would be in Emmet's. My family was already next to the two cars we used to get to and from school.

'I'll tell Joan where I'm going to be.' Tom rushed off and I sighed again. Now to tell the local vampire coven a human was coming round for dinner.

To say the drive to my house was awkward would be putting it lightly. Tom looked at his hands the whole trip. Rosalie and Mom sat next to each other in identical positions, right leg crossed over left, arms crossed, both staring holes into Tom. They were careful to fidget, but they did the exact same thing at the exact same time, it wouldn't have fooled an idiot. Dad was driving. But his attention was directed on Tom also.

It was all rather comical, really.

_Is it really, Nessie?_ Dads question called for me to answer.

_I think it is. Look at Mom and Rosalie. Their act is rather sad, really._

_You're right. What do you think of Thomas?_

_Tom. _Dad smiled, then corrected himself.

_Tom._

_I don't know. For some reason I'm under the impression that he doesn't like me._

_Everyone likes you, Ness._

At the same time we became more aware of Tom's mind.

…_here? People are going to give me even _more_ crap for this – WHAT? What's going on? THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY HEAD!_

A metal wall slammed us out of his mind, a white hot knife pierced our head.

My conversation with my father had stated two seconds ago, but it seemed a lifetime as Dad slammed on the brakes, hands covering his head, screaming with the agony. I barely noticed, as I was doing likewise, the pain so horrible I couldn't think.

It only lasted five seconds, but before the end of it I had slumped gratefully into unconciousness.


	3. I Am NOT A Baby

**I Am NOT A Baby!**

It was late evening when I awoke. Tom was still there, being intimidated by Jacob and Seth by the looks of it. He was sitting between the two giants, his eyes wide. He was staring straight ahead, while the werewolves glared at him. Everyone else was out hunting.

The sight of Tom so terrified made me laugh. At the sound of my laughter, all three boys turned to stare at me as if I were mad. Jacob got up and hurried as fast as he could with a human watching.

'Ness, are you okay?' he worried as I sat up, Seth followed Jacob.

'Are you feeling dizzy?' Tom stayed on the couch, looking left out. The doorbell went off and I sensed and heard the human outside.

…_it must really suck, his first chance to make a friend and she faints and I have to pick him up! _It was Joan; I stood up despite my brothers' arguments.

'I'll get it.' I said, everyone in the room followed me, Jacob and Seth because they were worried; Tom because he _really_ wanted to leave.

When I opened the door Joan was indeed standing there, a beat up car on the drive.

'I don't believe we've met properly, I'm Jo.' She held out her hand, a smile on her face. I looked at her hand then mine, my gloves were off, I couldn't touch her.

'Nessie.' I tried to smile but Jo's annoyance was crashing over me like waves to rocks.

'C'mon, Tom, let's go.' The rest of my family was in the house now, Tom brushed past me, and I felt an inexplicable sadness.

'I'll see you in class tomorrow!' I called before retreating into the house. I was engulfed by my family, all worrying over the fragile baby.

_Why do _I_ have to be treated as if I'm so _breakable_ all the time! _I screamed in my head, Dad froze to stare at me. _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

I broke away from my family and ran up to my room. I didn't slam my door but I locked it. It wouldn't keep a vampire out – or a werewolf for that matter – but they'd know I didn't want them in.

I _despised_ the way they treated me. As if I were so damn _breakable_, as if I had no more than mortal strength and endurance. I was about as vulnerable as the werewolves! I was _not _a baby! I turned 56 this year!

I turned on my music with a word and rolled over onto my stomach.

A rule my family had made completely certain was stamped into my mind before I started high school flashed through my head.

_Never get attached_. I f you got attached, you gave that person the ability to find out what you were. I laughed out loud, why would _that_ thought have any relevance to the fact that I'd been forced to study with a boy who –

I sat bolt upright, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. _A boy who appeared not to like me_. Impossible. _Everyone _liked me. It was one of my supernatural gifts.

Tom was an exception to my gift.

Downstairs my father remembered what happened the last time someone was an exception to a member of the family's mental gift.


	4. The Second Time

**The Second Time**

Ignoring Tom and Jo wasn't very hard. They seemed to be the type that can hold a grudge easily. The few times I had to talk to him, Tom was _really_ obnoxious.

It was idiotic; my growing obsessions to get the two to like me, battling against my growing fear of letting myself get attached.

Alice was often looking at me in a strange mix between humour and pity. For my part I tried to block out Alice's visions. But they still pierced my nonexistent shields. If only I were like my mother.

The shadows were almost never ending. Occasionally the visions were understandable. For instance, during French one morning, Alice saw me going to the approaching dance with Jacob. This wasn't such a shock, really, considering I went with him as a friend every time. It was how the rumour that he and I were together originated.

Alice's next vision was just as clear, yet horribly confusing: I was wearing a caramel coloured dress that clung to me in just the right places, that was the same as her first vision. But I was dancing with Tom. Not Jacob. Why would I dance with a boy that doesn't like me?

More importantly, why is Alice focusing on me and Tom? I'm not my father. Even if I was it appears that both humans I've bothered myself with hated me so why –

I was caught of guard by another of Alice's visions, this one was different from most she had; she normally got stills, pictures of the future. Occasionally there were a few seconds of movement with some barely recognisable sounds. Only once in my life time had Alice had a vision where every movement and whisper was so irreversible that she got minutes at a time.

Well, now there were two.

_I was dancing with Tom and we were having a conversation: "Renesmee, are you dating Jacob?" I saw myself sigh._

"_No."_

"_Renesmee…"_

"_What?!" I snapped._

"_Well, I wish I could believe you, I wish you weren't so perfect that as soon as you became available you'd be snatched up."_

"_Who says I'm available?" Tom sighed._

"_Exactly. You're not. Because you're dating someone…?" He let that trail off into a question. I huffed in annoyance._

"_Listen carefully, Thomas. I. Am. Not. Dating. _Anyone._" We stopped dancing and Tom glanced to the side, I followed his eyes but me in the vision didn't. She didn't need to. Jacob was staring daggers at Tom._

"_I don't think it makes any difference, really" He looked exhausted as he addressed my future self again. "Your family's probably going to kill me for this but –"_

And then the vision ended.


	5. Thinking

**A/N:I Just wanted to say that reviews make people happy and if you review then I will be very happy. Also check out some of my other stories.**

**I do not own Twilight and enjoy this disclaimer cause this is the only time you will see it.**

* * *

**Thinking**

I couldnt shake the vision that Alice had. What was he going to do. I didnt know for sure but I had a pretty good idea. I couldnt get rid of the feeling that something wasnt right. Tom and Jo still hadnt talked to me yet. It al confused me and on top of that there was still this growing obssesion to get them to like me again.

"Renesmee?" My mothers words snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized that she had called my name several times. "Are you okay? You seem distant." I looked at her and put on my most honest face.

"Yes Im okay. Just thinking." I hated lying to my mom and usually I wouldnt get away with it anyway. The only reason I did was the fact that my dad had gone on a hunting trip with the guys and Alice had recruited all the girls for shopping early tomorow morning until late afternoon. At least I want the only one with a crazy obsession.

_Maybe whes not feeling well? _I gasped. I couldnt believe it. I was intruding on my mothers thoughts. That might not be a big deal for anyone else in my family but my mother had a mental shield. An automatic one. One that was usually snapped into place. My mind raced into a million thoughts and I came up with only one possibility.

I was irrisistable. My mother could keep everything out but no one could keep me out. Well almost no one.

"Mom do that again!" I was excited beyond control now. I couldnt believe that there were things I could do that my father could never dream of.

"Do what again? Renesmee whats going on?" She looked at me like I might have lost my mind. Hey it might have tooken a spin around the block but that was just fine with me.

"Think mom. Just think about your favorite song." I said and then the familier notes of her lullaby drifted to me out of her mind. It faded but was still there.

"Mom I can hear you. Well not compleatly. Its like bad reception but I can hear you." I almost laughed at her expression. It was comical the way her eyes seemed as if they wanted to pop out of her head even though that was nearly immpossible.

"You....you can hear me? Like my thoughts you mean?" I looked at her with a sarcastic expression.

"No mom like your heart beating." I rolled my eyes and started talking again. "Yes mom your thoughts. Jeez." I shook my head and my mom gave me 'The Look'. You know that look that parents give you that always seem to say it all.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Ness. This is important. We have to tell your father now." She said and before I could blink she was at the phone.

"No mom. Cant we have this one secret? Just until the weekend is over? We can go to Carlisle now but I dont want to tell dad yet." I looked at her with pleading eyes glad that Carlisle hadnt gone with the guys and stayed for work. After a minute mom nodded.

"Fine. Lets go. I think Alice might want to pick outfits for tommorow morning." I nodded and hopped of the counter following her to the main house.

Carlisle was amazed at the fact that my gift was progressing so quickly. He didnt think that I would ever read minds let alone my mothers. Alice of course was so excited she felt the need to play dress-up. Again.

Dont get me wrong. I love clothes Im just not as fond of them as Alice and Rose. But Im not as bad as my mom. I love to shop I just dont like it when Alice plays Barbie Nessie. Now I know how mom felt.

In the end though I ended in black skinny jeans a white long sleeved fitted shirt and several other accessories. It was a ver exausting day though and even though I knew it would anger Alice I layed down on the couch in the main house and wnt to sleep.


	6. Authors Note Again

I am very disapointed with the lack of reviews and the way my stories sound. As you probably already figured out I am taking a break so I can fix my stories up to my standerds. I will continue to work on Renesmee during this though so keep looking for updates on it.

~BeLIEving Song~


	7. He Knows

Review's=happiness. Happiness=longer chapters and cookies!

I dont own twilight...only the plotline.

School...Again

Alice woke me up after about an hour.

"Ness! Get up. We still havent found the perfect outfit!" I looked at her and then down at my clothes.

"Alice this looks fine. Im tired. Just let me go back to bed. Please." I laid back down to see if she was going to let me sleep or pull me up. She pulled me up.

"Ness get up! We still have to do make-up! Come on! The quicker we start the quicker we finish!"

"MOM! DAD! Help me please!" My parents were there instantly. They took one look at Alice and shook thier heads. My dad started speaking.

"Alice she's still half human. She needs to do human things. Like eat and sleep and-"My mother cut my him off.

"And learn to dress herself. Shes a big girl now Alice. I dont think half the family would remember how to dress themselves if you would have been here from the start." I could hear Emmetts booming laugh from upstairs. Alice face dropped and I could see her starting to pout. I ignored it and went upstairs to my dad's old room finally able to go to sleep.

I woke up to my dad shaking me.

"Get up and get dressed sweetie. Alice promised to leave you alone for the rest of the week if you go shopping with her this weekend." I streched and ran to our house to get in the shower. I wasnt in the mod to have a personal fasion show so I did something that aunt Alice would never aprove of. I threw on jeans and a snug fitting t-shirt before throwing my hair into a messy ponytail. I slid in the worn black converses that were by my door and left out the house. I walked back to the main house, still yawning, and made my way into the garage with the rest of my family.

"Oh hell no! You cant be serious! Youre wearing THAT?" I looked at Alice and she gave me a dissaproving shake of the head. "Like mother, like daughter." She mumbled. My mom hissed annoyed and told me I looked fine.

"Of course she does to you! Look at what _youre _wearing!" Everyone looked down at my moms outfit.

"It has the basic essentials." I told her. Alice glared at us both.

"Youre goig to be part of the Cullen household for a while, more like and enternity, you might as well get used to fancy outfits and cars." I rollecd my eyes.

"I have no problem with the cars." I said pushing down on a pretend gas petal. Like my Aunt Rosalie I could appreciate a good car. She even let me help her fix them sometimes. "Why are we just standing here anyway?" I asked looking around. "Who are we waiting on?"

"Alice to stop freaking out." I nodded. I really wanted to get to school. See Tom.

All I could think about was Tom. Could I hear him now? What was that barrier that shielded his mind? I was on my way to school riding with my father and my mother and I could see him in the distance with Jo. I longed to go up to him and say something, anything. See if I could get to his mind now. But I was nervous.

My parents gave me a hug as I got out the car and headed for the freshman acadamy. (A/N: In my school we have freshman,sophmore,junior, and senior acadamy. Its just a giant building where you take seperate classes.)

I gathered up the courage and before I could scare myself out of it I ran up to Tom.

"Hi. I havent talked to you in a while." I looked at Tom expectantly. I tried to push past the barrier on his mind. Nothing. I shoved further untill I felt a sharp searing pain in my head.

"What are you doing?" Tom looked at me like I was crazy. "What was that?" I looked down.

"What?" I asked not looking him in the eye.

"My mind. Its like...I cant exlpain it but I know you did it. It only happends when youre around." Oh God he not only suspected...he knew. Not exactly what it was but he knew something was wrong.

"Tell me. Now." I tried to move around him but he blocked my path. I could have easily shoved past him but not without raising suspicion. "Youre not moving untill you tell me what the hell is going on!" I looked at him.

"Not here, not now." I moved to leave agaain. He stepped in front of me and crossed his arms. "Please." I begged. He looked at me for a second and then relaxed.

"After school. I know the perfect place." He said. I nodded and he turned away. With that I had to make a choice. Tell him my family's secret and risk him being killed or do what I do worst thanks to my mother.

Lie through my teeth.


	8. Telling

I tried to slip past Tom when school ended and I almost succeeded. I made it to the car door before he blocked my way. I stared at him for a second and saw my father's face grow solemn after a second.

"Come on." Tom said without a moment of hesitation. I bit my lip, considering what my chances of running were but Tom grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the forest.

_Why that no good-_Rosalie was ready to kill.

_Tell her I'm fine. _I pleaded with my father. I heard him whisper the words anxiously to Rose before I was out of hearing distance.

My feet followed Tom on their own, without any help from my brain. I was too busy thinking of what to say. I dropped my bags onto the forest floor and stared and him.

"How?" I looked up unsure of what to say so I just pretended I couldn't hear him too stall.

"Excuse me?" I looked glanced at him and cringed at his expression. He wasn't angry or anything. No it was much worse. He gave me a look as if to say he knew, knew that I was different.

"You heard me. Whenever you're around I get this stab of pain I can't describe and I feel like…" He trailed off but his words had already peaked my interest. What did he feel like? What was it like from his perspective?

"How do you know it's me? There could be something wrong with you." I pointed out but Tom shook his head.

"It only started this year. Like someone is probing my mind." I looked at him and forced a laugh.

"So you think I'm doing some mind voodoo? No one's gonna believe that." I stared at him, keeping my face emotionless.

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone." I stared at Tom all emotion flooding back into my features as I hear what he says.

"Then why do you want to know? What's it to you?" I give him the worst glare I can muster, the one that I use when Emmett teases me. Tom looks at me completely unaffected.

"Because I really care about you." Shock flitted across my face before I composed myself again.

"Well I _don't_ care about _you_." I say trying to convince myself.

"You do. I can see it in your eyes. I can see you looking at me when you think I'm not paying attention." He took a step closer to me.

"I…" I trail off not knowing how to excuse myself and instead grab his hand throw him on my back. I know I threw him to hard because I can hear the air leaving his lungs and feel his chest heave as he tries to take in a shallow breath.

"Close your eyes." I tell him. I don't know if he listens or not though because I took of running for the mountains.

"What happened?" He asked as I came to a stop.

"I ran." Tom slid down off of me and caught a view of the mountains and the houses in the distance. One in particular stood out. It was big, a three story to be exact, and had acres of land all to itself.

"What's that?" Tom asked pointing to the house.

"My place. Come on. It's only a short walk downhill."

We walked in silence until Tom started to fall behind. I pulled him up on my back again and ran the rest of the way slowing to a stop at the humongous front yard. Esme was in the yard doodling on one of her many sketch pads.

_Probably a new plan for the house. _I thought sitting Tom down again. Esme looked up and smiled at us before turning back to her work.

"You sure you want to know?" I asked Tom. He nodded and I led him up to the door that sealed all of our fates.


End file.
